


Twinks, Twunks, and Hunks

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stanford Era (Supernatural), looking at porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Gay men’s porn magazines were totally different than the ones marketed for straight men, and Dean didn’t indulge in them often. Or ever, really, but he was looking at the most recent “Busty Asian Beauties” and the cover of Playgirl caught his eye.“ALL COLLEGE EDITION: Twinks, Twunks and Hunks”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 153





	Twinks, Twunks, and Hunks

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sunday Morning Porn Club! I hope you enjoy this song, which was inspired by J Geils Band "Centerfold" and yes, I absolutely would have used song lyrics in the fic or title if he didn't call her his Angel. ANYWAY, thanks to SPMC mods (all my love, you guys rock) and soy_em, without whom all my fic would be much worse (not only is she an excellent writer, she's an amazing beta and and even better friend than that)

Gay men’s porn magazines were totally different than the ones marketed for straight men, and Dean didn’t indulge in them often. Or ever, really, but he was looking at the most recent “Busty Asian Beauties” and the cover of Playgirl caught his eye.

“ALL COLLEGE EDITION: Twinks, Twunks and Hunks”

He paused, his mind briefly thinking of the only college boy he’d be interested in and was shocked when he realized he’d put Busty Asian Beauties back onto its shelf and his hand was reaching for Playgirl.

He grabbed his snacks, drinks, and with the magazine clenched in his hand but unopened he passed the cash register. Dean dropped a fifty dollar bill on the counter and said, “twenty on pump two, keep the change” without even slowing down. He dumped his armful of things on the passenger seat and pumped the gas, head empty of coherent thought. Then he drove. He drove until the sun kissed the horizon and it had been more than fifteen minutes since he saw another car. 

He took the first turn he found and pulled deep into a fallow field before parking. When he leaned over to reach for the magazine and a beer, he hissed with pain. His cock was hard, pressing against his zipper uncomfortably and clearly had been for some time. He let himself realize that his mind hadn’t actually been totally blank while he drove.

He’d been thinking of Sammy. His Sammy. With the kissable mole next to his nose. And another on his chin. And another just above his collarbone on the right side. Sammy with the legs so long that all you could picture when you saw them was the way they’d look wrapped around someone’s hips. Sammy with the pink, pink lips but the cutest little brown nipples that made your mouth water at the thought of getting to nip and suck on them.

Even if not a single college kid in the magazine looked like Sammy, Dean knew that his brother was what he was going to see when he opened the pages.

He popped the button and gently pushed open the zipper of his jeans, letting his cock press through his threadbare, Wal-mart boxers. He grabbed the magazine and ripped off the plastic wrap, cracked a beer open, then reached into the back for the blanket he always kept back there before he opened the door and climbed onto the hood.

It was full dark now, not a man-made light anywhere nearby that he could see so he felt like he had all the privacy he needed as he opened the magazine to squint at the pictures inside by the light of the impala’s dome lights. He’d been wrong, the first few boys looked so little like Sammy that he didn’t see his little brother at all. But then, he flipped to the centerfold and it was Sammy. Was actually Sammy in all his glory from kissable beauty marks to the giant hand wrapped around the pinkest, longest, slimmest cock Dean ever saw. Dean let out a big breath and forced his eyes away from the page, turning his head to look up at the stars. He blinked and turned his head back down to the magazine expecting that what he’d seen before was a hallucination, but it wasn’t. It was still his Sammy.

Dean whined through his nose and copied the pose on the picture, wrapping one hand around his cock. He rubbed his thumb over and over the tip while his index finger rubbed back and forth under the head, just the way that he liked. He looked at the picture again and stroked his cock, slow and then faster, and faster until his hand was a blur and he was clenching his teeth, chasing the orgasm he could feel coiling in his guts. Dean looked over at the picture and saw the shadow beneath Sam’s balls, the shadow of his ass and came all over himself. 

Most of it landed on his jeans, some on his hand, one drop landed on the picture of Sam’s thigh. Dean wiped that off with his thumb and brought it to his mouth absently. It was warm enough that he could strip off his teeshirt and use that to wipe up the worst of the cooling globs of come without needing to retreat into the car immediately.

Dean grabbed his open beer and looked up at the stars with his cock hanging out and the thrum of a good orgasm running through his veins.

\----------------------------

Excerpt from the interview:

Sam Winchester: Yeah, I mean, I guess I’d say I’m bisexual

Playgirl: You guess? You mean you’re not sure?

SW: Well it’s all about the person for me, not really the label.

PG: So there are guys and girls that you’ve found attractive?

SW: Honestly? There’s something attractive about every person. But there are guys and girls that I've been sexually drawn to.

SW: One guy. There’s only ever been one guy.

PG: and…c’mon. We have to know.

SW: He just… uh (Sam blushes adorably, readers. And he smiles like he’s in love. He scratches the back of his neck before he looks back up) I don’t think he ever saw me like that. As someone to be desired. But every guy I meet is held up to him in comparison.

PG: That's tough for anyone new that you might meet. Is there no chance?   
SW: I mean, I guess there’s always a chance.

\---------------------------------------------------

Dean pulled into the first open parking spot he saw on the Stanford campus. He hadn’t really realized he was driving here but after the first two nights in the car, coming with his teeth clenched together to keep himself quiet and a picture of a naked Sam next to him, he couldn’t really hide from himself anymore. He got out of the car and cracked his back, stretching his arms up over his head and twisting his hips while he came up with a plan of attack.

He didn’t know where Sam was living or where any of his classes were. And he refused to call ahead, terrified that he might get the ‘the number you have been trying to reach has been disconnected’ automated message. Dean didn’t know what he would do with himself if he got that.

Somehow, the universe was looking out for him because as Dean rolled his neck to get the kinks out, he glanced over at one of the picturesque buildings and saw him. Sam, tall and perfect and glowing from the California sun coming down the red brick staircase. Dean started to walk in that direction even though he knew that Sam hadn’t spotted him yet. He had a feeling that all the people around them would know when Sam spotted him.

Dean hoped he would get the reunion that he was picturing.

Sam froze the minute that he spotted Dean. Their eyes met across the few short meters between them. Dean stopped moving, suddenly unsure of his welcome. Before he could call out or start moving again, Sam was running towards him, smile on his face. Books and papers were on the ground but Sam didn’t even look like he noticed as he flew into Dean’s arms.

“You’re here. Dean. You’re really here.” Sam was sobbing into Dean’s shoulder and that wasn’t the plan at all. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and patted his back, making soothing, nonsense noises to calm him down.

“Yeah, Sammy, I’m really here.”

A beautiful blonde with mile long legs, green eyes, and a smile on her face came up and handed Dean all the loose papers that had fallen on the ground. He grinned at her, flirting automatically but she only had eyes for Sam. Without a word, she took off, head down and shoulders hunched and Dean almost felt bad for her. But then he looked down as Sam shifted and caught Sam’s eyes again and forgot all about her.

“Not that I’m not glad that you’re here but why? Is there a hunt? Are you okay?” Sam asked, dropping his feet to the ground as Dean started to guide him over towards the car.

“No, I , uh, saw your picture.” Dean fumbled, feeling oh-so less than smooth and confident all of a sudden.

“My picture?” Sam asked and Dean didn’t want to take his hands off Sam but he wanted to hide the flush he could feel on his cheeks.

“With your interview? In the … magazine?” He lowered his voice and suddenly Sam went stock still, frozen in place just a few feet from the car and the semblance of privacy she would provide.

“... you saw the magazine? You read the…” Sam trailed off looking anywhere but at Dean but Dean couldn’t have that. He grabbed Sam’s chin and tilted his head so they could look each other in the eye.

“So who is the one guy?” 

Sam’s cheeks flushed but he didn’t break their eye contact. If Dean had thought about it (and he had, he’d thought about little else since he saw the magazine) he would have expected Sam to shrink from the question. To pull back and collect himself. 

Dean certainly didn’t expect Sam’s eyes to dilate to black as he watched. He didn’t expect Sam to use his whole body to cage Dean up against his own car. He didn’t expect the way that his own body responded to Sam’s sexual aggression; his dick chubbing up in his jeans and an immediate desire to have his mouth on Sam’s. Dean was sure he’d have to force the conversation and then take the lead, but he liked this way better.

“Dean. You know who it is.” Sam leaned in close enough that Dean could smell the sweat on him, and the sunshine, and the lingering scent of the same cheap detergent that they’d always used on their clothes.

“I need you to say it though.” Dean was proud of his voice for not wavering; he wasn’t certain of anything all of a sudden, except that he was sure they were going to break some decency laws soon.

“It’s always been you Dean. I”m Dean-sexual. Women look good. Men look good. But every one gets held up to and compared to you and found wanting.” Sam was practically growling and he was definitely rocking his hips into Dean, almost grinding right there up against the car.

Sam pressed his face closer, till he was speaking directly into Dean’s ear and Dean was looking over Sam’s shoulder at all the people walking by.

“You’re so fucking sexy. First time I touched my dick, I thought about you. I used to spy on your dates. I used to crawl into the car after you’d taken it out on a date so I could smell you. I think I’ve come in the backseat as many times as you have.”

Dean closed his eyes and shivered at the thought of it. He started pressing his hips forward, meeting Sam thrust for thrust. Sam put his mouth on the tendon running up the side of Dean’s neck, kissing, then licking, then nipping with his teeth. Sam’s forwardness made Dean want to pull Sam into the backseat of the Impala and get naked.

“Can’t do this here.” Dean panted, opening his eyes and looking over Sam’s shoulder at all the fucking people around them. 

Sam smeared his lips up the side of Dean’s neck and over his jaw until they were trading sloppy, wet, open mouthed kisses. Both of them were still rocking their hips. Dean felt squashed between Sam’s body and his car and he was happier than he could ever recall being.

“I don’t have a roommate. Can you wait till we get back to my room?” Sam tore his mouth away from the kiss to ask and Dean nodded. 

“Yeah, yeah. Lead the way Sammy.” 

Sam grabbed his hand and pulled away from him, tugging Dean along past countless people and buildings without another word. Dean was so dazed that he could hardly follow along the path to remember how to get back to his car. Soon but not soon enough they were at a residence hall and Dean was signing in as Dean Campbell at the visitor desk. He could feel the heat from Sam’s eyes on his back as he signed his fake name. It made his hands shake.

Soon they were behind the dubious safety of the lock on Sam’s single room’ door and Dean was back to feeling like prey to Sam's predator. Sam toed off his sneakers at the door and started pulling off his clothes without a care to where they landed without taking his eyes off Dean or stopping his mouth from running.

“Jesus I can’t believe you're here. I can’t believe you saw that fucking thing. I didn’t think anyone I knew would ever see it. Just some extra money and what the hell do I care if strangers get off looking at me.” Sam dropped his jeans and stood in front of Dean in just tight boxer briefs. He licked his lips as he ran his thumb under the waistband, pulling it away from his flat stomach but not shoving it down.

“You know, I think it’s your turn Dean.” Sam stepped close so that they were toe to toe, emphasizing the fact that he was even taller now than when he’d left.

“You’ve seen all of me, big brother. Time to return the favor, I think.” With that, Sam slid around Dean in the small space and lay himself back on the bed, his dick a tantalizing silhouette in his boxers and his legs spread.

“What?” Dean whispered, his head spinning.

“Your turn Dean.” Sam gestured at himself and his state of undress then at Dean, still wearing his jacket and boots.

Dean slipped off his jacket and bent down to untie his bootlaces. He glanced at Sam while he was bent over and Sam’s eyes were roving over his ass, his hand squeezing his cock through his boxers. Dean felt his cock throb at the visual and he groaned just a little. Dean couldn’t stop the flush that spread over his cheeks when Sam’s eyes met his and Sam smirked.

“Where did this confident, sexy Sam come from, huh? College has done some good for more than just your brain?” Dean winked and pulled his overshirt and teeshirt off together. He suddenly remembered to kick off the boots that he’d been untying and he toed off his socks as well.

“He was always there Dean, but it’s hard to be sexy when your voice is cracking all the time. Anyway, quit stalling. Wanna get my hands on you. Maybe my mouth.” Sam answered with a long groan and stroke to his cock, the head now clearly outlined by dark, wet cotton where he was leaking.

Dean popped the button of his jeans and started to open them and pull them off his hips when he was hit with a sudden bout of insecurity. He looked over at Sam then back down at the holey waistband of the boxers he had on under his jeans.

“I.. uh.. I ain't exactly dressed to impress Sammy.” Dean confessed and shoved his jeans down to show Sam the holey boxers he was wearing. Sam let out a groan that sounded like it came from his stomach and Dean’s eyes flicked up.

“This is just as sexy as the pink panties, Dean. Though if you liked that we can get you some more.” Sam curled up and dropped off the bed onto his knees in front of Dean. Dean’s mind went blank at the mention of pink panties. He had to think why Sam even mentioned them and when he realized what Sam was referencing he couldn’t help but wonder how Sam even knew about them. Dean wanted to ask Sam a million questions but they all got caught in his throat when Sam wrapped his hand around Dean’s calf and lifted it up, shoving Dean’s jeans out of the way before repeating the process on the other side. 

Dean looked down and saw that his cock was lifting up the left leg of his boxers, the head sticking out the bottom. It was uncomfortable but just as he was about to reach down to adjust himself, Sam ducked his head forward and sucked on the ridge of the head of his cock. Dean flailed his hands for a minute till they found purchase on Sam.

“You can pull my hair if you want.” Sam offered, not even looking up at Dean’s face but talking to his dick as he tongued the wet tip and sucked it between his lips. Sam sucked up the length of Dean’s cock till his boxers were scrunched at the top of his leg and on Sam’s face. Sam never once closed his eyes as he bobbed up and down Dean’s cock, keeping eye contact the whole time. He pulled off, strings of saliva clinging from his lip to the tip of Dean’s cock before Sam swiped a tongue across his lips, breaking the connection.

Dean felt like he was boiling in his skin.

“Perfect, fat fucking cock. Of course your cock is even more perfect than I remember. Want it in my throat.” Sam mumbled almost incoherently as he pushed his fingers into two of the holes on Dean’s boxers and pulled, ripping them into shreds and out of his way. Sam wasted no time getting Dean’s cock back in his mouth, smoothly sucking all the way down till his nose was buried in Dean’s curly, reddish pubes and Dean could feel the head of his cock being squeezed by Sam’s throat.

“Oh fuck Sammy,” Dean ground out through the dryness of his throat. “Gonna come if you keep deep throating me.” Dean threaded his fingers into Sam’s hair and pulled at the roots, making Sam groan around his cock.

Dean could feel orgasm coiling in his belly. He felt his balls draw up and he tugged Sam’s hair again, this time trying to pull him off. Sam pulled all the way off with a deep inhale once his throat was clear and struggled to pull his mouth back on while Dean held him away from his cock.

“Please come in my mouth, I want it. Dee, please.” Sam looked up, mouth debauched, cheeks flushed and eyes big and brimming with tears from fucking his throat onto Dean’s cock.

“What about you baby boy? Sammy? How do you want to come?” Dean asked, shocked that he was able to deny himself, even for a second, Sam’s mouth on his dick.

“MMMM first time, this time, gonna rub myself through my boxers and come in them while I choke on your cock.” 

Dean lost his grip on Sam’s hair when his knees wobbled at Sam’s words and Sam darted forward licking the ridge of the head of Dean’s cock again.

“Lemme see it before you come in your boxers, yeah? I wanna see it for real, not some picture.” Dean pleaded.

Sam pulled off and sat back on his heels, tugging his cock through the slit in his boxer-briefs to show Dean. It was red, not pink, and leaking so much at the tip that Dean’s mouth watered. Dean ran his tongue over his bottom lip and caught Sam’s eye again, nodding slightly. Sam tucked his cock back down into his underwear, rubbing the head with his right hand as his left gripped the base of Dean’s dick and angled it back into his mouth.

It was all over from there. Dean put his hands back in Sam’s hair and tugged just enough to get Sam to make that low moan around his dick but his eyes were closed and his head was thrown back so that he panted at the ceiling. Sam pulled off his dick and angled it up and as Dean looked down to see what he was doing, Sam’s pink tongue flickered out over the sensitive skin of his drawn up balls.

“Oh fuck Sammy.” 

Sam grinned up at him and pressed his face closer, pulling one, then the other into his mouth and suckling as his left hand kept stroking up and down his shaft.

‘Fuck, fuck, if you want me to come in your mouth you gotta put my dick back in there now.” Dean rushed out, feeling his orgasm upon him. He looked down in time for Sam to sit up straight and open his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out and resting the tip of Dean’s cock on the tip of his tongue. Dean couldn’t take any more.

His muscles locked up as he watched, enthralled, as his cock throbbed and he came all over Sam’s tongue and mouth. Sam waited, his right arm moving feverishly beneath him, as Dean came and came like it’d been weeks since his last orgasm instead of just that morning. Dean felt wrung out and dry, fuzzy and warm when he finally opened his eyes again and saw Sam pulling his tongue into his mouth to audibly swallow. Sam sat back on his heels again, tilting his body so that Dean could see the way he was touching himself through his boxers.

“Sammy, c’mon Sammy. Come for me. Come in your underwear for me. You know Imma take them, right? Keep your come stained undies in my pocket all the time.” 

Sam closed his eyes and threw his head back, thrusting his hips forward as his cock pulsed and the dark wet spot on the soft cotton expanded. Dean dropped to his knees and pulled Sam to his chest, wrapping his arms around Sam’s skinny torso and pressing their lips together, swiping his tongue into Sam’s mouth to taste himself.

Eventually they pushed themselves up onto Sam’s single dorm bed, twined together until even Dean couldn’t tell his limbs from Sam’s. Dean got a thrill when he thought about the way Sam had pulled off his messy underwear and moved to tuck them into the pocket of Dean’s leather jacket before climbing onto the bed with him. Dean was about to stop drifting off when something occurred to him.

“Twinks, Hunks, Twunks. What the fuck is a twunk?” He mused aloud for the first time, though he realized the question had been in his mind since he saw the magazine cover.

Sam just giggled but didn’t answer. Dean shrugged and closed his eyes, tugging Sammy in closer and breathing him in, realizing that the answer to his question didn’t really matter anymore.


End file.
